Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Countdown Part One/Act Three
The Enterprise, Intrepid, and Odyssey '' are next to Starbase 157. ''Captain's log supplemental. The Enterprise and her task force are awaiting the orders of Admiral Picard to head into Romulan space to evacuate the Romulan people from their homeworld and colonies before the Hobus star implodes. In his quarters John is sleeping when the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Y'Nar says over the com. He activates his combadge. Martin go Captain Martin says as he's half asleep. Sir we're picking up a signal from the Verity, its addressed to you from the second officer Lieutenant Newton Commander Y'Nar says over the com. John gets out of bed getting his shirt on. Patch him to my quarters Commander Captain Martin says as he speaks into the com. Aye, sir patching through now Commander Y'Nar says over the com. Lieutenant Newton appears on the large screen. Lieutenant Newton we're receiving your transmission what is wrong? Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. Lieutenant Newton's face has sadness and disappointment as he chimes in. Captain I understand that you and the Admiral were close friends? Lieutenant Newton says on the screen. John is a bit confused. Yeah he chose me to replace him as Captain of this vessel in 2381 what's wrong Lieutenant did something happen to him? Captain Martin asked as he looks at the screen. Newton explains. There was an attack at the hall and the Admiral and Commander were caught in the fighting, and they were killed during the fire fight their dead I'm sorry Captain Lieutenant Newton says on the screen. Captain Martin slumps in the chair as he looks at the screen. Thank you Lieutenant Enterprise out Captain Martin says as he ends the hail. He then goes ship-wide. Attention, crew of the Enterprise as most of you know Jean-Luc Picard, former captain of this ship and our friend, is dead Captain Martin states as he speaks. In sickbay Doctor Crusher is taken aback by the words. In the line of duty he was the finest example of a Starfleet Captain Martin says as the medical staff is also taken aback. In main engineering Commander Lefler can't believe it as Captain Martin continues. Officer, and a great man of remarkable courage Captain Martin says over the com. In his quarters he leans forward as he finishes. He will be greatly missed Martin out Captain Martin says as he ends the announcement. In his ready room Captain Martin is looking over Picard's service record when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he looks at the desktop monitor. Doctor Crusher enters the room. Excuse me Captain and may I have a word with you Beverly says as she looks at him. He smiles. Sure you're always welcomed Beverly you know that please have a seat John says as he looks at her. She sits down in front of the desk as she looks at him as John turns off the monitor. Beverly what's on your mind? John asked as he looks at her. She explains why she's there. I don't believe Jean-Luc and Lieutenant Commander Musiker are dead, what if they were captured by the Romulans Beverly says as she looks at John. He leans forward. Beverly, Newton told me what happened there's no way that they could of gotten out in time before they were hit John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. They could be alive, you don't know that and we have to find out for ourselves Beverly says as she looks at John. He looks at her. We've been ordered to hold our position until we get the go ahead order Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She leans forward. John we have to check it out please Beverly says as she looks at him. He thinks. I'll talk to Starfleet Command all right Beverly but that's all I can do for now John says as he looks at her. She nods. Thanks John Beverly says as she looks at him. He nods and she leaves his ready room. An hour later he's chatting with Admiral Janeway via holo-com. Beverly believes that their not dead John says as he looks at the hologram of Admiral Janeway. Admiral Janeway chimes in. How do you know that they're not dead John? Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. Captain Martin smiles. Because my chief medical officer believes it to be true Kathryn if you just permit me to go into Romulan space and confirm it for myself as well as Beverly confirm it Captain Martin says as he looks at her. Admiral Janeway thinks and chimes in about this. All right, John, head into Romulan space and confirm it Admiral Janeway says on the screen. Thank you Admiral Enterprise out Captain Martin says as he ends the hail. He leaves the ready room. On the bridge he walks from his ready room as he turns to Lieutenant Johansson. Lauren set course for Yuyat Beta warp nine, Matt inform Captain Kira of where we're heading Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He nods and sends the transmission as Lieutenant Johansson chimes in. Course set and laid in sir Lieutenant Johansson says as she turns to him. He sits in the center chair. Engage Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She presses the warp button on the helm station. The Enterprise goes into a great arch and leaps into warp on course for the Romulan colony where the Verity is at. In orbit of the Romulan colony is the Verity. On the bridge Lieutenant Newton is sitting in the center chair shocked by what just happened to Admiral Picard and Commander Musiker, when one of the officers chimes in. Sir the Councilor is hailing us the officer says as she turns to him. Lieutenant Newton gets up from the command chair and gives her an order. On screen Lieutenant Newton says as he looks at her. She brings the councilor on screen as Newton greets her. Hello Lieutenant Newton says as he looks at her on the viewscreen. Lieutenant so far we've not been able to locate Admiral Picard and his friend's bodies still so far we're working on it Councilor Shiana says on the main viewer. Newton sighs as he responds. Thank you Councilor we informed the Enterprise of what happened and they're letting Starfleet Command know of what has happened Lieutenant Newton says as he looks at the main viewer. Councilor Shiana chimes in. Very well Lieutenant we'll keep you posted but I would like to beam up to your ship so I can meet the Enterprise Captain and give him my condolences Admiral Picard was a great man Councilor Shiana says on the viewer. Lieutenant Newton chimes in. He would like it thank you Verity out Lieutenant Newton says as he ends the hail. In the chamber her aide looks at her. Is there an issue? Councilor Shiana says as she looks at him. He responds.